The Dark Chronicles
by Kibaikasu
Summary: Some horror. A complete revisal. When Ranma looses his humanity, he learns that the powers of darkness are not to be underestimated. RA!
1. Default Chapter

Ranma ½ - The Dark Chronicles  
  
By: Hell Stalker  
  
Disclaimer: … Ah, you know the drill.  
  
Started in July 2001  
  
This story takes place after the end of the manga/series  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Since the beginning of time, there has always existed a balance of opposite forces. Light and dark, good and evil, love and hate, hope and despair, each playing a key role in the evolution of the universe.  
  
For countless millennia men have journeyed, struggled, bled, and died trying to find this balance, to find it and control it, to use it for their own gain, whether it be power or knowledge.  
  
All have thus failed, for it has been told that only one being in existence will be able to find this balance. This warrior, with an ill past, a mind of darkness, and a heart of light will find the balance from within, and use it to liberate us all, or… to bring about great evil.  
  
Whatever path the warrior chooses, will change the course of the history of the universe forever…  
  
Chapter 1: The Winds of Time and Space  
  
"RANMA!" called out Akane. "RANMA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
It was three days after the disastrous wedding, and Ranma hadn't shown up since school. It was now after dinnertime and everyone was worried. Soun and  
  
Genma, being the total idiots that they are, stated that since Akane was his iinazuke and that she should be the one to go out and search for him. She was growing inpatient and was ready to scream in frustration when all of a sudden, she heard the sounds of a battle going. Knowing that were ever there's a fight, Ranma's not too far away, she headed towards the scene. What she saw there wasn't something even she could have imagined. Ranma, fighting some sort of guy in funny clothing for dear life while a blue portal was sucking in everything within a 3-foot diameter of it.  
  
"Ranma…" she whispered. He looked up at her with panic in his eyes. "Akane, get the hell out… OMPH!" he got distracted from the battle to warn Akane not to get to close so he never saw the incoming punch to the stomach. As soon as he was winded, the man did something none of them wouldhave expected and sunk it's teeth into Ranma's neck. Ranma let out a painful cry while the mystery man feasted on his blood. When Ranma was weak enough, he threw him into the vortex, stared at her for a minute, and went after Ranma himself. Akane stood there for a moment before the portal closed.  
  
  
  
Cologne gasped as she was washing dishes in the back of the Nekohanten, apparently so startled that she let the plate in her hand slip and fall. It didn't break.  
  
She stared as she suddenly realized the problem: Ranma's chi signature had completely vanished from the face of the earth.  
  
She couldn't sense him anywhere.  
  
"This is an omen," she muttered to herself. "Something bad has begun."  
  
  
  
"DADDY!" screamed out Akane as she ran into the Tendo home, crying.  
  
"What? What happened Akane?" asked Soun.  
  
"Ranma… fighting creature… bit him… went through portal… all my fault… distracted him…"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down sis," said Nabiki. "Slow down, you're babbling."  
  
After explaining everything that she saw, everyone was freaked. They went out and looked. And look. And looked all over Nerima for any signs of Ranma - male or female. They stopped by the Ucchans to asked Ukyo if she's seen hem. When she said no, Akane explained what happened and soon Ukyo was looking for him as well. When they went to question the Amazons at the Nekohanten, however, they came upon startling news.  
  
"What do you mean his chi signature is gone?" demanded Genma, apparently not pleased.  
  
"That's just what I mean. I'm sorry Mr. Saotome, but entertain the possibility that son-in-law has either been taken to another dimension, which to even me is a  
  
little unorthodox, or he's probably dead."  
  
"Ranma's NOT dead!" yelled Akane.  
  
"Can you be sure of that, child?" asked Cologne.  
  
"Yes, I can," she replied.  
  
After explaining what happened earlier on, she was deep in thought.  
  
"He was probably pulled into another dimension by some being with the ability to access the Winds of Time and Space, but no one has ever been able to utilize it  
  
in over 1,000 years of recorded Amazon lore and history," she thought out loud.  
  
"What is this Wind of Time and Space thing anyway," asked Ukyo, slightly confused.  
  
"You see child, Amazon legends explain the existence of two dimensions. One, which is the one we're in, is full of life, and hope, whereas this secondary  
  
dimension is full of death, and decay, ruled by creatures of the undead. This history also leads to a very old prophecy.  
  
Legends say that when the Winds of Time and Space overflow with tremendous power, the two dimensions will merge into one, bringing death and decay into the land of the living until one warrior, capable of controlling the balance that makes good and evil steps up to them and destroy death himself, restoring life and hope were it should be, vanquishing the evil from the Dimension of Death forever, giving dominant power over both domains to the Dimension of the Living. This is a very old legend, and has been regarded as one of the three original prophecies sent to our ancestors by the Gods themselves."  
  
"So, let me get this straight," said Akane. "What I just saw was Ranma fighting AND getting bitten by some undead…"  
  
"Hold it girl," said Cologne. "Did you just say that you witnessed son-in- law get BITTEN by his opponent?"  
  
"Well, yes. The thing winded him after I accidentally distracted him and then bit him on the left side of his neck."  
  
Cologne gasped, and her expression turned to one of grief and pity.  
  
"I'm sorry girl, but Ranma is indeed dead. If what you are saying is true, then he was bitten by what your people might call a vampire," she said. "They are the  
  
dominant residents of the Dimension of Death. There are some werewolves and zombies in there, but the more popular ones are vampires."  
  
Akane was in shock. "Then… then Ranma's gonna turn into…"  
  
"Yes, child. Unless he finds a way to kill himself before the transformation is finished, he will turn into a vampire himself," she said wearily. Suddenly, she felt  
  
very tired, and VERY old.  
  
  
  
The funeral was fairly quick. Akane had finally managed to voice her love for Ranma that day. She knew she was in love with him when he saved her at Mt. Phoenix, but she could never bring herself to admit it out loud. Now she was, but at the cost of her loves death. The others were nearly as bad as her, especially the other fiancées. After the funeral, they hung around to bid their final farewells, and left him to rest in peace forever. Or so they thought… 


	2. Chapter 2

1.1 Chapter 2: The Dimensions Merge  
  
Time Lapse: Two Years Later  
  
The Dimension of Death. Populated to the top with undead creatures. Superior being: vampires. There are some humans in this dimension – mostly vampire hunters. But there is a team of vampire hunters who are considered amongst all the humans to be the best of the best. They call themselves the Riders. Storm Rider was a Chinese man of about 49 years old and the brains of their operations. He was a master of the martial arts and was bald.  
  
NightRider was a Japanese boy of about nineteen. Being a half-vampire himself and a martial artist of extreme caliber, he was the one who did all the killing. Now, when I said he was half vampire, I meant it. While having vampire fangs, he has no need to depend on human blood. He has their supernatural strength as well as his own from when he used to be human, as well as their ability to levitate. He also has their unnatural speed, and he could turn his human nail to sharp claws by cracking his knuckles. His body however, is resistant to sunlight, garlic, and silver. His eyes were just like theirs: blood red. His black hair was long, and tied back into a ponytail.  
  
His tremendous skill with a katana has earned him the nickname Blade amongst the vampire population. Together, they are practically unbeatable. The proof: their still alive, aren't they?  
  
At the moment, NightRider was on a search inside an old broken down warehouse, looking for a vampire by the name of Reiko Miharoshi, the bastard vampire who took everything away from him. His home, his life, and his humanity were lost at the hands of Miharoshi.  
  
'Okay, he should be around here. All sources lead him to be holding his experiments in this…'  
  
Suddenly, he saw a white light coming from behind the room. Before he could approach it, however, the ground started shacking from under his feet.  
  
"NightRider, this is Base 1. What the hell is going on?" said StormRider over the earpiece. It was a new model that carried a small chip for a battery. It covered his left ear completely and had to press a button on the side to communicate.  
  
"Something strange. There's an earthquake going on and wind resistance is picking up. What's your status?" he asked over the earpiece.  
  
"Same thing here, there, and all across the globe," replied StormRider.  
  
Suddenly, the earthquake intensified to the point that NightRider started to levitate to try and steady himself, but the wind resistance was just as bad as the earthquake was.  
  
"Hold on, StormRider," he warned. "This is going to get rough."  
  
He prepared for the worst as a flash of white light blinded him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Dimension of the Living. A land of opportunity for life to prosper. While no one can escape death forever, there has always and will always be life on this planet. Or so it seemed.  
  
It has been two years since the death of Ranma Saotome. While there are some people who are still greatly effected by his death, mainly the fiancées, everyone else for the most part has found peace, and has moved on with their lives.  
  
Akane was in the dojo with Ryoga, trying to learn how to control her chi. Kasumi was preparing dinner; Nabiki was upstairs reading Sailor Moon manga; Happosai was no longer a worry as he died last year at the hands of and angry priestess; Soun and Genma were playing shogi as usual, while Nodoka was out drinking sake at the Nekohanten with Cologne.  
  
It starts quiet, and unexpecting. The winds start to pick up little by little, and the earth starts to vibrate ever so slightly.  
  
Suddenly, the earth starts shaking. Akane looks rather surprised by this, and Ryoga freaks out.  
  
"Whoa, what the hells happening?" he asked, holding on to a support beam.  
  
"It's an earthquake, but we rarely get any here in Nerima," yelled Akane over the now picking up wind current.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What in bloody hell is going on Cologne?" asked Nodoka as the earthquake intensified.  
  
"I'm not…" started Cologne, but stopped in mid sentence as she felt the intense wind pick up.  
  
"No… oh no. It has begun," she whispered.  
  
"What has begun?" yelled Nodoka over the winds.  
  
"AIYA! Great-grandmother. What is happening to Nekohanten?" asked Shampoo as she fell down the stairs.  
  
"I'll explain everything later. Just HANG ON!" she said as a white light engulfed them all.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
NightRider woke up with a start. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. He looked around. Most of the warehouse was ripped to shreds.  
  
He walked out of the building through a relatively large hole in a wall and gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Fu… Furinkan High," he whispered to himself. He looked around, spotting familiar places from what appeared to be both dimensions combined. He freaked out when he heard a scream coming from a very familiar direction.  
  
He started to levitate and flew as fast as he could towards the scream. Sensing a vampire nearby, he found himself outside the Ucchans.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ukyo was terrified. Not long after the earthquake, these weird guys with fangs like Ryoga's came in and started to attack her. Beating her to her near-death, she couldn't figure out what made them stop. They where apparently staring at the door.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a Japanese young man. From what she could tell, he was very strong.  
  
"Always come on time to ruin our fun, eh Blade?" said one of them.  
  
"The names NightRider. Get it right, for it'll be the last name you'll ever here," he whispered.  
  
"Whatever. It really doesn't matter since YOU'RE DEAD!" yelled the second guy as he lunged for him. It took less than a second for NightRider to behead him with an unseen katana.  
  
Ukyo nearly fainted when she saw the corpse turn into ash and bone in an instant after it was killed.  
  
NightRider looked at the second vampire. "Your move," he said.  
  
The vampire charged at him only to meet the katana in his chest. His corpse also disintegrated into ash and bone.  
  
When he looked at Ukyo, what little blood was coloring her cheeks faded away as she was horrified by what had just happened.  
  
NightRider walked up to her and checked her neck for anything that might hint a bite mark. After finding none, he back up and pulled out… a LOT of yen and gave it to her.  
  
"W… wh… what…," she tried to ask.  
  
He gave her a warm smile. "For over a years worth of free okonomiyaki. I figured you deserved to be paid back." He turned to leave. "Later, Ucchan," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
She stared at it for a long time, not wanting to believe what just happened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nodoka was the first to recover. While Cologne's skill in martial arts was exceptional, her body was still old and needed a longer time to recover from a shock like that.  
  
She stepped outside to survey the damage and was quite surprised to see some landscape she couldn't recognize. She was even more surprised when she saw a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail levitating and heading her way. He appeared to be talking through some sort of earpiece or walkie-talkie.  
  
"These buildings look like my old neighborhood from when I used to live in the Dimension of the Living. I'm approaching the Nekohanten right now," he was saying. "I just don't understand how that could be possible. It defies all the natural laws. How could two dimensions ever synchronize this thoroughly? It doesn't make any sense," said the other voice.  
  
"Well…" then he froze in place. "I'm sensing a vampires presence. We'll talk later. NightRider over and out," he said before switching off the earpiece and shot of towards the alleyway behind the Nekohanten.  
  
2 To Be Continued…  
  
Author's Notes: Well, It's sure nice to know that I'm still alive and kicking… well, kicking anyway… *AHEM!*, anywho, I'm so sorry for all the delays, but now that it summer (This just once God, I am grateful to you… I'm a hell stalker, what do you expect, roses?) I'll have plenty of time to work on all of my fics. Not just the Ranma ones either, but my Chrono Cross, FF8, and Ranma/Inu-Yasha crossover. Also, I've noticed that the Lost Love Found series isn't quite that popular and seems to be one of my readers most hated works. I won't delete it, but it will be officially discontinued unless a majority votes against me. All votes can be sent to my email, darkgod55@blackaura.zzn.com. Once again, I'm REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY sorry. So, until next time, I'll be watching you… 


End file.
